A Time and Place for Just the Two of Us
by Ssatsuki
Summary: The Rollplay site had a 'Beach' contest. This is my entry. There's a meteor shower, and Tyson wants to spend it with the others, but most of all Kai. 'I wanted...A place made up of just the sky, the sea, and the beach.' 'Just like before.'


The site held another contest! This time it had to have something to do with the beach. My sister wrote one for Kingdom Hearts, which I can understand, but MY first thought was the scene between Kai and Tyson. Note that I have never seen that episode. I read a 'biased review of the relationship between Kai and Tyson' and watched several amvs. Sorry for any mistakes, I did my best with all the information I had.

Anyway, enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

Title: A Time an Place for Just the Two of Us

Pairing: Tyson/Kai

Show: Beyblade

Rating: K+ - T

-

"Hello?" Tyson asked when the phone picked up.

"_Tyson?"_

"Max. Have you heard from Kai lately?" he asked, trying not to sound as anxious as he was feeling.

"_No. Why?" _Max sounded like he'd been taking a nap.

"There's this amazing meteor shower tomorrow night and I wanted us all to go see it. I can get in contact with you, Rei, and Kenny, but I can't find Kai. He always finds us." Tyson grumbled.

"_Oh…." _Max sounded upset. _"Sorry Tyson, I can't go. I'm getting on a plane tonight to go visit my mom in the states."_

Tyson deflated.

"Oh…" he shook his head. "No problem. There'll be….other times…" he tried sounding cheery.

"_Sorry Tyson." _Max really did sound sorry, so Tyson tried to cheer up a bit.

"Really, it's ok. I'll just call Rei and see what he's up to. Bye!" He hurriedly hung up the phone.

Already today he'd called Hilary, Daichi, Hiro, Kenny and Max. So far, none of them had said they could come. Tyson had at least hoped that the original Bladebreakers could get together for this event. This type of meteor shower only came around when a large meteor hit the asteroid belt before falling to Earth. How could they miss this?

He dusted himself off, even though he wasn't dirty, and picked up the phone again. He dialed the number of the current residence of Rei Kon. It rang a few times before it picked up.

"_Hello?" _Rei's voice drifted out.

"Rei! Glad I got you."

"_Tyson?"_

"Yea. There's a spectacular meteor shower tomorrow night and I was hoping-"

"_Oh, yea I know." _Rei sounded excited, for Rei. _"The White Tigers got here yesterday. We've been planning on watching the meteor shower for a week."_

"The…White Tigers?" Tyson asked. Rei's old team? He hadn't heard anything about this…

"_Yea. We're gonna go to this really neat training facility they've got anchored here in Japan. The roof is a great place to sit and star gaze." _he sounded really happy.

"Alright then. Do you know how I can get in contact with Kai?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"_Kai? Hm….Nope. Last I heard he was getting off a plane from Russia. He could be anywhere." _Rei paused and listened to Tyson's upset sigh. _"Why?"_

"Oh, I was just hoping we could watch the shower together…" Tyson explained. "But if you and Max have stuff to do, I'm sure Kai won't even give me the time of day…."

"_Oh don't say that Tyson! I'm sure he'd love to spend time with you." _he laughed. _"Kai cares more about you than the rest of us. You've been promoted from weak to strong to better-than-Kai. If you ask him, I'm sure he'll go with you to watch the shower."_

Rei's assurance was wasted. Tyson sighed again. "Sure Rei…that's _if_ I can find him."

"_Right." _Rei laughed. _"Well, good luck with that. Lee's been bugging me for a match all day, and he's started to pull my-ow! Hair…."_

"Right. Bye Rei. Say hi to the others for me!" Tyson cheered before hanging up.

He took to walking around the city, hoping to glimpse Kai. Kai was like a gypsy almost. He showed up when you needed him, but when you _wanted_ him, he was no where to be found. He passed the beyblade shop Max and his father owned, seeing them packing the car so Max could catch his flight. Max waved to him as he passed.

Tyson went by the BBA HQ, but Mr. Dickenson told him Kai hadn't been there that day, but that he'd call if he saw the older beyblade. It was the best he could do, so Tyson accepted the help. By early evening, he felt a little helpless. Kai hadn't been anywhere in town!

"Remind me next time I see him, to get him a cell phone…or a tracer." Tyson grumbled, his blue hair waving as the wind blew by him.

He stared at the sky as it grew dark. The sunset was beautiful, being slowly overtaken by the darkness of night. It was like magic. With a heavy heart, Tyson went home for the night.

After dinner, he was laying in bed staring at the ceiling of his room. It was dark. He got up with an exasperated sigh and walked outside to the porch next to his room. He leaned against the wooden poll holding the roof up and stared out at the moon. Somehow, whenever he looked at the night sky and the moon, he was reminded of Kai. Maybe it was the contrast of his hair? Grey to dark blueish black. Why the roots of his hair were a different color from the rest of his hair was a mystery, but so was his heritage….

-

The morning sun, or afternoon sun, is what woke Tyson up the next morning. Judging by the sun's position, he'd guess it was near noon. He growled at himself, because none of his friends were there to do it for him, and got out of bed. Tyson quickly got dressed and ate something before running out of the house, his beyblade in it's pouch on his upper arm.

He spent the majority of the day trying to find Kai. But by five pm he'd given up. It seemed he'd watch the shower by himself. So he started wondering where he should watch the shower, which was estimated to start around seven. Remembering the sky yesterday night, Tyson decided that the beach was the perfect place.

But the beach was crowded. He wasn't the only one with the idea. Tyson sighed and walked away from the beach. Now where would he watched the shower? He looked up and saw the hill where he'd first seen Kai. He ran up the hill and would've sworn he saw Kai almost out of view a far distance away.

"Kai!" he yelled, running after the image. But when he got there and looked around, Kai was nowhere to be seen. "Great, now I'm seeing things." he grumbled.

A huge gust of wind hit him, flipping him around to face his right and pushing him on. Then it was over. Tyson was confused. That was odd and unpredictable. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept walking. Whenever he tried to go another direction, the wind would suddenly blow him back on track. It was odd, and he blamed Dragoon.

"Are you leading me somewhere?" he asked his upper left arm, where his blade sat. "You could just _tell_ me, ya know?"

Still, he received no answer from the beast imprinted on the bit chip on his blade, and let the wind direct him. Then, about ten minutes later, all the wind stopped. Tyson kept walking though and soon found himself looking down at a small cove. It was a somewhat steep drop from where he was standing, surrounded on three sides by sharp rocks. It was floored by sand and opened up to the sea. With the sunset, the view was beautiful. And, laying down in the sand on this little enclosed beach was Kai, just the man he'd been looking for.

"Kai!" Tyson called out, taking a step and maneuvering his way down the slope carefully. When he got to the bottom, Kai was standing there waiting on him.

"Tyson?" he seemed genuinely surprised. It was a rare sight and Tyson was glad to have caused it. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the beach was too crowded for my taste. Dragoon led me here." he pointed to the beyblade pouch on his arm, smiling widely. Kai stared at the pouch for a moment before a little smile crossed his face.

"Why the beach?" he asked.

"Well…" Tyson thought for a moment. "I'm not sure really. I just remembered seeing the sunset and suddenly I wanted to be at the beach, watching the stars. I was hoping it'd be with you. Looks I got my wish!" he grinned. Kai didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"I wanted a secluded place, away from all the other people of the world." he started. "A place made up of just the sky, the sea, and the beach….The star shower reminded me of that time. That time during our battle when we were transported to-"

"A time and place for just the two of us." Tyson finished, and Kai seemed surprised again. But it was a good surprise and he smiled shortly afterwards.

"Yea." he nodded his head and moved to lay on the beach again. "It was just like this, that time. Just us, the sky, and the beach."

"Hmm…" Tyson agreed, laying down next to Kai, just as they had that time.

Just then, the shower started. At first it was just one streak across the sky, but it gathered speed and more and more 'stars' were showering down on Earth, burning up in the atmosphere.

"Just like before…." Tyson smiled, closing his eyes and spreading his arms wide in the sand.

"Except this time, there's no way for it to last forever. It's just a moment in the blink of an eye. It'll vanished as quickly as it came." Kai whispered. He took a deep breath and sat up, just like he did before.

Tyson opened his eyes to stare at Kai. He reached over with his left hand and tapped Kai's hand before laying his hand on Kai's. Kai stared at them.

"It always will be Kai. Just a blink of an eye." he was whispering. "But it's nice to spend these moments with you."

"Tyson…" Kai started, but Tyson cut him off.

"No." he shook his head, parting the sand beneath it. "Just lay down and enjoy the shower. Like you said, it'll be over in a moment." he held Kai's hand and squeezed it until Kai gave in and laid down in the sand again.

Kai's left hand went behind his head like a pillow, while his right hand intertwined it's finger's with Tyson's left. Tyson grinned, mirroring Kai by putting his right arm under his head and twitching his left hand's fingers to show he knew exactly what Kai was doing and didn't mind. Then they laid there on the beach, enjoying each other's company and the shower of stars above them.

Tyson almost thought he'd fall asleep. It was so calming, the sound of the sea, the gentle breeze blowing by them, the stars shooting across the sky above them. Kai squeezed his hand when he felt Tyson going lax.

"Hm?" Tyson asked.

"Don't fall asleep. Just wait for the moment to end." Kai ordered, softly.

Tyson knew that times like this were just moments in time. But they were a time and place for just him and Kai. Just the two of them. He hoped there would be more moments in the future, just him and Kai.

* * *

This is exactly as it appears on the site. I changed nothing.

So, how'd you like it?


End file.
